


School Dance! {Shoto x fem!reader]

by Angry_Kitten_Bakugou



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, I suck at titles, M/M, My Hero Academia - Freeform, Short Story, Shoto is a sad boi, Tamaki Amajiki - Freeform, Todoroki is bad at feelings, jealous shoto, kiribaku, shy!Tamaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_Kitten_Bakugou/pseuds/Angry_Kitten_Bakugou
Summary: U.A.'s annual school dance is just around the corner, and your best friend, Shoto, asks you to go with him, 'as friends'. At the dance, as Shoto goes to kiss you, you notice Tamaki alone facing a wall and try to get him to dance with you, oblivious to Shoto's jealousy and seemingly unrequited feelings.





	1. 'A School Dance? How Normal!'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aizawa-Sensei informs the class about the upcoming annual school dance, and the next day everyone's thinking about who they're going to go with. Your best friend, Shoto, has you in mind, but he isn't good with expressing feelings...

Today was a typical day at U.A., Iida was yelling at Sero who had his feet on the desk as you casually slid onto Shoto's. "Hello, Y/N," Todoroki greeted monotonously. "What's up icy-hot?" you asked, smiling. He didn't particularily like that nickname, but the smile on your face every time you said it allowed him to let it slide. "Nothing mu-" "Okay class, get in your seats. I have news for you all," Aizawa-Sensei interrupted in his usual tired voice. The class groaned, expecting some bizzare assignment or lesson from the pro hero. "SHUT IT DIPWADS! WHAT'S THE NEWS?" Bakugou yelled, quieting the class. Aizawa cleared his throat before saying, "The annual U.A. school dance will be taking place next week. It will be held in one of our large training facilities, and Cementoss will be setting the dance floor."  
The class erupted into chatter and excited squeals, "What a normal class thing!" Kaminari exclaimed, talking to Jiro. "You have the rest of class to discuss who you will be going with, what you will be wearing, etcetra. Frankly, I am in no mood to teach," Aizawa said, already engulfed in his yellow sleeping bag ready for a nap. Chatter filled the room once more as everyone got up to approach their friends and crushes. "T-Tooru, would you, by any chance, be interested in going to the dance with me?" you overheard Ojiro ask. Tooru's invisible body jumped up and down as she said yes. You saw both Momo and Denki approach Jiro, giving each other death glares as they subtly raced to Jiro's desk. Your observing was suddenly interuppted by an unmistakeable loud voice. "OI, BAKA! YOU'RE GOING TO THE DANCE WITH ME, HAIR FOR BRAINS!" Bakugou shouted, a rare blush covering his cheeks. In response, Kirishima wiped a tear from his eye and hugged the blushing blonde. "What a manly thing to do! Of course i'll go with you!" "AWWWWWW" Everyone cooed, swooning at this rare expression of Bakugou's affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess i wrote too much? all will be resumed in the second chapter, not to worry! It wouldn't let me type anymore and it ended very un-endingly... I won't waste anymore time, hurry to the next chapter to see what happens next! [thanks for reading!]


	2. Chapter 1 continued/ 'As Friends, of course!'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoto asks you to the dance, but makes one not so tiny mistake...

Resuming your eavsedropping, your eyes landed on a bright red Midoriya as he asked Uraraka to the dance. "I'd love to go with you, Deku!!" She happily replied, hugging the trembling boy. You laughed and made your way to Shoto's desk, subconsiously smiling at the heterochromatic boy as you sat on his desk. He returned the smile and stood up, facing you. His expression was somehow more serious than usual, and he seemed to be debating something in his head. An unusual pink flushed his cheeks as he grabbed your hand but quickly let it go. He cleared his throat. "Y/N, I was wondering if you would... be interested in attending the dance with me?" Shoto studied your face before nervously adding, "As friends, of course!" His hand rubbed the back of his neck nervously and he stared at the ground. Your heart was racing as you processed his words, your happiness faltering at the addition in his request. Nonetheless, you were overjoyed that the most handsome boy in your class had asked you to go to the dance with him. "Yes! I'd love to!" You flashed him your beautiful smile as you leapt off his desk to hug him. Shoto awkwardly wrapped his arms around you, his chest recovering from the carolina smashes his heart was doing. "Class is almost over, settle down and get ready for English," the now awake Aizawa said, clearly annoyed he had to wake up from his nap. Nobody could sit still during English. Kirishima kept looking at Bakugou, Izuku was still trembling, and Shoto kept regretting asking you out as a friend; he wanted to be much more than that, but just he wasn't the best at expressing his feelings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Dress Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dance is in a few days, and Mina suggests all the girls go dress shopping together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {The kind of Soba Noodles that aren't hot, of course!}

Lunch time rolled around, and you got two bowls of soba noodles for you and Todoroki. You were heading to your usual spot when you spotted Tamaki Amajiki. "Hi Tamaki!!" You beamed, waving to the shy third year. He blushed a crimson red and shyly waved back, his heart beating much faster than it should upon seeing you. You set the two bowls down next to Shoto, who was eyeing Tamaki. "What's wrong?" you asked, and he quickly looked at you. "Nothing.. Thank you for the soba noodles," Shoto said, a smile replacing his usually unchanging expression, his heart swelling with admiration for you.  
Lunch ended and days passed. It had been three days since Class 1-A was told about the dance, but the excitement had not decreased at all. After training, Mina waited for all the girls to get in the changing room. "Let's all go dress shopping together! The dance is in a few days and we're all going, so let's all go to the mall after school, okay?"  
Everyone agreed, and the chatter began again. 

At the mall, you expected everyone to stay together, but now it was just you, Mina, and Momo. Ochaco, Tsuyu, Tooru, and Jiro found Deku, Shoji, Ojiro, and Denki, and they went off with their respective dates.  
"So, you and Shoto, huh?" Mina teased, "I always knew you two had the hots for each other!"  
"Yeah... he asked me 'as a friend' though, so I'm not sure if he actually likes me in a more than friends way..." You sighed, walking out of the dressing room wearing a beautiful red dress. "Wow, Y/N, you look amazing!" Momo complimented. Mina agreed, and so did you. You decided to buy it, and now that all three of you bought your dresses, you all headed back to the dorms. "Yao-Momo? Couldn't you've just made these with your quirk?" You asked pointing to the price tag. Yaoyorozu turned red, "B-but that would be against the rules! One citizen shouldn't abuse their power to affect the economy!!" Momo said, visibly flustered. "Mmh-hmm, sure," Mina laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
Tamaki is a part of this story, i swear! The 5 chapter thing might not work out, it'll probably be more than that with continuations n all that :)  
i'll post chapter 4 soon!


	4. Day Before The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day before the dance and Todoroki isn't at the cafeteria at lunch, so you decide to sit with Tamaki instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told ya Tamaki would be part of the story!

"THE DANCE IS TOMORROW, WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE ANY SHOES TO WEAR?!" Bakugou shouted at Kirishima, "TAKE MINE YOU BAKA!" The blonde boy grabbed the redhead and threw his shoes at him. You wondered why Bakugou had an extra pair of shoes with him, but English class was finally over so you made your way to Todoroki's desk. "Hey hot stuff," you greeted, winking. "Hi," the quiet boy replied, looking up at you. "C'mon lets go to lunch!" You nudged him, but his expression remained unchanged. "I'm sorry, y/n, I have buisness to attend to this lunch hour," he stated, looking into your e/c eyes. "So professional.. Okay, I'll see you after then?" You asked, giving him a hug before heading off. Shoto's face turned red at the unexpected embrace, and he was glad you turned around before you saw it. You headed to the cafeteria, pondering what to eat. You accidentally bumped into someone and immediately apologized, "Sorry!- Tamaki? Hi!" Your stunned expression turned into a kind smile as the dark haired boy stared at you in fear before immediately turning around. His face was red from embarrasment and the fact his heart beat ten thousand times faster when you were around him, let alone accidentally touched him. You knew Tamaki was shy, so you didn't get too offened by his lack of response. Instead, you gently tapped him on the shoulder and asked, "Can I eat lunch with you today? Todoroki's busy and I don't wanna sit alone.." You knew you wouldn't end up sitting alone anyway, but you didn't want to say that. Amajiki just nodded his head, his face still red from the interaction. He led you to his table with Mirio and Nejire, where he awkwardly sat down, ignoring Mirio's questioning look. "Hi y/n! Ooh What'd you get? Why aren't you sitting with your boyfriend? Tell me, i wanna know!" Nejire interrogated in her usual curious manner. Your face heated at the 'boyfriend' bit. "I, uh, Todoroki's not my boyfriend, and he couldn't come to lunch so I asked Tama-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT CUT ME OFF AGAIN! I will resume on the next chapter.. As always, thank you for reading!


	5. Lunch With The Big Three!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the last chapter, You're eating lunch with Tamaki, Nejire, and Mirio. Soon though, it's just you and the adorable pointy eared bundle of nerves [Tamaki].

"It's all good, y/n!" Mirio interrupted, seeing as you were slightly uncomfortable. You gave him an appreciative smile before eating your food. "So, are you guys going to the dance?" You asked, hoping to feel like less of an outcast in the group despite the third years' constant reassuring smiles. "Of course we are!" Nejire beamed, digging into her rice. "How about you Tamaki?"  
The poor boy almost choked on his food at your question, swallowing with a gulp before nodding his head. "A-are y-you?" He asked, turning his head to meet your eyes before quickly looking back down. "Yeah, Todoroki asked me to go... as his friend though.." You said, looking to the floor at the last part. You saw Mirio nudge Nejire, "Hado, we should go over there and.. Ask Aizawa about the time of the dance," Mirio said, getting up. He winked at Tamaki who looked terrified. His eyes begging his friends to stay, but Nejire gave him a knowing smile before following Miro away. "Well i guess it's just us!" You said, finishing the last of your lunch. "Tamaki.. is everything okay?" The dark haired boy looked at you, clearly nervous. His eyes met yours and lingered there for a bit before he realized what he was doing and looked back to his plate and responding with an "Mhm". You smiled at him, it was cute how nervous he was despite being older than you. "So, are you excited for the dance?" You asked, hoping you'd start a conversation. You two weren't strangers, you were friends, but Tamaki was still unusually nervous around you. "N-not really.." He trailed off before looking at you, looking down, and starting again, "I-I don't like dances." You nodded and gave him a playful nudge, "Don't worry, I'm sure a bunch of girls are just dying to dance with you, Tamaki!" You smiled. The boy's face turned an even darker shade of red, "R-really?" He looked up at you. "Really really." The lunch bell went off, "I gotta go! I'll see you tomorrow, Tamaki!" Tamaki smiled, thinking about what you said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked this chapter!


	6. Excited Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dance is in a few hours, and Class 1-A's dorm is anything but quiet.

It was the night of the dance, and the whole dorm was buzzing with excitement. There were a few hours before the dance, and most of the girls were putting on makeup or doing their hair. You had your red dress on and Ashido did your makeup. "You look wonderful, Y/N," a familiar voice said behind you. "Thanks icy-hot, so do you!" You turned around and tried not to let your jaw drop at the beautiful sight in front of you; Todoroki was wearing a white tux and dark blue button-up underneath. You bit your lip and smiled up at him, unaware of Shoto's increasing heart rate as your eyes met his. "OI, SOY SAUCE FACE! GET BACK HERE!" Sero was laughing as Bakugou chased him around the kitchen, "What's that about?" Kirishima asked you, causing you and Shoto to break eye contact. You shrugged, stealing a glance at your best friend once more. He really did look amazing. "Y/N, c-can I talk to y-you?" Izuku asked, tugging your arm gently. "Yeah, sure! What's up?"  
The green haired boy led you by the stairs, "I, uhm, well you're a girl, right? and Uraraka's a girl.. I just- I don't know how to.. I want to kiss her but I don't know how!" He blurted, covering his mouth and hiding his red face. Shoto was still on the couch, but his attention was given to you and Midoriya.  
"Deku, I can't teach you how to kiss," you told him. "I-I know! I just... Do I do it when we're dancing? or-" "Just do whatever feels right, Deku. Uraraka really likes you, you have nothing to worry about! When you think the moment's right, then lean in for the kiss," you instructed, feeling a pang of longing. Unbeknownst to you, Shoto was also taking your advice, making a mental note as he planned to kiss you that night. "OI, DUNCEFACE! YOUR HEAD'S BLOCKING THE TV!" Bakugou yelled. Kaminari pouted, moving out of the way, "Words hurt y'know!"  
"Yeah! Why don't we all watch some T.V. to kill time?" Ashido suggested, you happily agreed, happily sitting yourself next to Shoto. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
Also,  
Red dress + White tux = Todoroki colors!


	7. The Dance [Part 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aizawa knocks on the dorm doors. It's time for the dance.

Nobody realized two hours had already passed by. Kirishima had his arm over Bakugou, who leaned into the red haired boy. Denki was braiding the hair on Ojiro's tail, and you were leaning your head on Shoto's left shoulder, feeling the warmth eminating from his skin. Everyone jumped at the sharp knock to the door. Aizawa opened said door, "The dance is in five minutes, let's go," He said, clearly exhausted. Everyone jumped up, the excitement returning full blast. 

The training facility they chose to use was unrecognizable. It looked like a normal dance with decorations and food and loud music. "ARE YOU READYYYYYY?" Present Mic shouted, "IT'S THE ANNUAL U.A. SCHOOL DANCE! ALL CLASSES-" "SHUT UP AND PLAY THE MUSIC ALREADY" Bakugou interrupted, leaving the pro hero speechless. "RIGHT, YO, I'LL DO THAT!" Present Mic replied.  
The music began, and you saw several people from class B. "Well, well, look at thi-" Monoma was interrupted by Kendo's big fist covering his mouth. "Leave them alone Neito!" She warned, turning back to dance with Testutestu. You saw some students from general studies as well, including Hitoshi Shinsou. You also saw Mirio Togata and Nejire Hado. You looked around for Tamaki, but couldn't find him. When you were finished scanning the room, you turned to Shoto and grabbed his arm. "C'mon Shoto, let's dance!" You lead him into the crowd of dancing people with a huge smile on your face. Shoto smiled back, adoring how beautiful you looked. You couldn't really dance, so you just tried to copy other's dance moves that seemed cool. You waved your hands in the air, moving your hips. You stuck your tongue out at Todoroki and a small laugh escaped his soft lips. "C'mon Todo, Let's daaance!" You said, taking his hands in yours and swinging his arms. "Y/N, this isn't dancing," He informed, smiling. A bit too soon, a slow song came on. Both of you blushed. "May I have this dance, y/n?" You shyly nodded, and he gently pulled you into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OuO thanks for reading!


	8. The Dance [Part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoto's plan is interrupted, but the dancing doesn't stop, and neither does Shoto's emotional roller coaster. [i'm so sorry, Shoto!]

You looked up at Todoroki, he looked perfect with the light dancing on his skin and the look of admiration in his eyes. The song was almost ending, and you felt a cold hand tilt your chin up. Your eyes met Shoto's and he leaned in. The lowering of Shoto's head allowed to to spot Tamaki facing the wall just a few feet away. Without thinking, you pulled away and walked towards him. Todoroki's heart fell and shattered on the dance floor as he saw you walk away from him without a word. He was one second from kissing you, but you pulled away. He watched in painful jealousy as you made your way to the third year.  
"Tamaki! Why aren't you dancing?" You asked, turning him towards you. "Y/N?! I, uhm, t-there's t-too many p-people.. I can't.." He answered, looking to the ground in embarassment. "Oh, c'mon! You're dancing. Dance with me Tamaki!" You exclaimed, grabbing his hand and leading him to the dance floor. Todoroki knew this feeling too well, anger bubbled inside him. It should be him dancing with you and awkwardly holding onto your waist, not Tamaki Amajiki.  
You tried to ease Tamaki's nerves, but his heart rate would not slow down, especially now that his hands rested on your waist and your hands were on his shoulders. He almost passed out, that's how overwhelmed he was by you. "Loosen up Tamaki!" you urged, placing a hand on his cheek. The dark haired boy's face immediately grew several shades darker as he finally gave in to his emotions and leaned into his cheek your hand. You were about to smile at him, but you felt someone harshly grab your other arm. "It's time to go, Y/N. Now!" An unusually angry Todoroki pulled you away from Tamaki, leaving the third year's nerves to take over as he hid his face in his hands. "Shoto! You're hurting me, what's going on!" You demanded, trying to get him to loosen his grip on your wrist. He suddenly let go, turning to face you. "T-Todoroki?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued....  
Thanks for reading!!


	9. Enough Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoto finally confesses his feelings.

Shoto's eyes were filled with a mix of jealousy, anger, and overwhelming sadness. You saw a tear threaten to fall, but he quickly wiped it away, turning around and pushing through the doors. He led you outside, and turned back to you. "Why couldn't I stay in and dance with Tamaki? You only asked me to go to this stupid dance as a friend!" You yelled, sounding harsher than you intended. It felt as if Todoroki had been slapped in the face, his expression turned cold despite the pain burning from the inside out. "Because you're mine, Y/N! Can't you see that? I don't want you dancing with some other guy, you came here with me!" He replied, tears threatening to fall once more, he turned away from you, unable to meet your eyes. "Shoto..." you trailed off, so many thoughts ran through your head it was impossible to organize them, let alone say them. Was he confessing his feelings for you? Did he really like you back? You felt dizzy, but remained standing, waiting for Shoto to continue. He must've sensed this, as he said, 'Y/N, I was going to kiss you tonight. Just as I was about to, you ran away from me to dance with someone else. If you don't like me that's fine! But don't do this to me, please. I get it, I'm not him and if he's who you want, then just go." The hetero-chromatic boy still hadn't faced you, but you could tell he was crying. You didn't know what to say. You couldn't think of any way to comfort him because all your words escaped you. You slowly approached him, wrapped your arms around him and kissed his cheek. He looked at you in disbelief and confusion. "Why didn't you say something before, Icy-Hot? Had I known you were going to kiss me, I would've kissed you back, but I didn't know. I did, however, see my friend standing against a wall by himself," you tried to explain. "I love you, Shoto, and I don't want anyone else. I want you," you smiled at him, cupping his face in your hands and wiping his tears away with your thumbs. "I love you too, Y/N."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna post this yesterday, but there was only two sentences, lol.  
I think there'll be one more chapter [maybe 2] left :3 i really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please leave comments i get very bored and i like reading comments lol. Have a wonderful day/night! OH [oneshot] REQUESTS OPENING VERY SOON! though idk if it'll be one shot because the device i'm using limits me to less characters than i should be able to put in one chapter thingie... but even so it will be posted all at once as if it weren't chaptered. i hope that makes sense? baiii!


	10. Enough Dancing {Part 2}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Shoto are done dancing, now it's time to cuddle.

You hugged Shoto tightly, pecking his cheek before gazing into his mesmerizing eyes. "I don't wanna go back to the dance.. Whadda ya say we go back to the dorms?" You winked, biting your lip. "Y/N are you insinuating that we-" "oh c'mon Shoto, let's go!" You giggled, pulling his arm and leading him to the dorm. Throughout the five minute walk, you both discussed your feelings for one another, stopping by streetlights to kiss under the starry night sky. "It's beautiful out here, isn't it?" you asked, your fingers interlaced with Shoto's. "Not nearly as beautiful as you, y/n," He said, blushing slightly. You smiled and reached up to kiss his cheek. "We're here Icy-Hot!"  
"Indeed we are," Shoto opened the door for you, and you did a little bow as you walked inside. You sat on the couch and took off your heels, relieved the torture mechanisms had been removed. Todoroki sat beside you, placing a warm arm around you as you leaned into him. "I'm so lucky," you began, "You're the hottest boy in the class, and you're all mine," you kissed Todoroki's soft lips, and he let a small moan escape. You laughed, and Shoto's face turned red, "Aww, i'm sorry, that was just so cute!" You kissed him again before resting your head on his chest. Todoroki shifted so he was mostly lying down, and you were too. You smiled up at him, wrapped in his loving arms. You hadn't realized you both fell asleep, and the rest of your classmates came back from the dance. "Aww, look! Y/n and Todoroki are sleeping together!" Ashido whisper shouted, shushing everyone. "THAT IS AGAINST DORM REGULATIONS IT IS STRICTLY INNAPROPRIATE!" Iida shouted, frantically waving his hands around.'"Leave them alone you guys, let them sleep," Kirishima instructed, being pulled upstairs by a lustful Bakugou. Midoriya and Uraraka were soon the only ones left, and after finding a blanket, they placed it atop you two. "I hope they wake up before Aizawa catches them.."   
>  
>  
>  
End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction, and if you're interested in more of my works I will be posting a Bakugou x reader oneshot where our beloved angry boi cries, as well I have an idea for a NSFW Shinsou x reader oneshot in which our sleepless boi and sleepless reader sleep together.. in the main area of their dorm... at 4am...  
Have a wonderful night/day!


End file.
